


Nothing but what it is, not what it should be.

by HappyGoSuckyFucky



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: ? - Freeform, Alice - Freeform, Bella coughcough, Best Friends, Coughcough Edward, Emotional Manipulation, F/F, F/M, Family Dynamics, Fluff and Angst, Gen, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Not character bashing but yes critical about some of them, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Platonic Female/Male Relationships, Platonic Relationships, Powerful Volturi, The Volturi (Twilight) is Good, The big revelation that Vampires exist, Vampire Family, Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 14:21:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29261892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HappyGoSuckyFucky/pseuds/HappyGoSuckyFucky
Summary: Summary: Changes come after the 2007 event that took place at Washington, and the vampiric world changes with the human world.
Relationships: Aro/Carlisle Cullen, Original Female Character/Original Female Character, Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 7





	Nothing but what it is, not what it should be.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: uh, this took a strange turn. Initially it was about a newborn nomad and it ended being about the exposure of the vampires to the world after the event in 2007 with the Cullens, even though the revelation and more it's just mentioned.

After 2007 the Cullens had thought everything would run smoothly for them, having rebuffed The Volturi once more felt pretty great and left a sense of arrogance on them.

They had not expected what their actions would bring to their world, had not thought of the repercussions that letting their self-importance go to their heads would have.

And now, three years later, they saw with complete horror the fruits of their work on live television.

"... Two years ago, according to the UN, the government of a race that we all thought was a mere legend, made themselves know with the objective to stop hiding from the world, The Volturi, leaders of the vampiric world, told that after a certain incident back in 2007 with one of the Clans that form part of their world, they had seen that hiding was not the route to take anymore." Said a very well dressed man with brown skin and beautiful black eyes.

The television showed Aro smiling softly at the camera in what seemed to be his studio.

"With the technology and about everything in the world advancing at the pace it does, it would have not taken much to be discovered anyway, we wanted to come out in our own terms to the world. We also realized the dangers of interspecies relationships, we can not longer allow things like this happening in the future."

"It's a danger for us all, and if we needed to stop hiding in the shadows to do it, then so be it."

The image cut to the man again. "This revelation is a great thing for the world, ladies and gentlemen. Aro Volturi not only has offered help in diverse situations that are happening around the world, but also expressed concern for the humans around the world that are somewhat enamoured of vampires, going into great detail about the dangers that this means, not only for the human and vampire involved, but also for their families..."

Carlisle turned off the television, staring blankly at the device, at his side Esme tried to soothe him with small caressed in the back.

In his five hundred years of being alive, the idea of mingling with the human world in a level so inherently wrong had never crossed his mind. And yet, now in 2010 he saw it, through a television.

And it turned out fine.

Aro also seemed less ancient in a way, at least in appearance, Carlisle would not have belive it if he didn't saw it but the casual dress he wore made him look every bit of his apparent age, nothing but a teenager with aristocratic factions and a face framed by soft-looking hair.

Carlisle had never seen him look so young, so... Human, the calm and empathetic look his eyes produced was unexpected, nothing of the greedy somewhat cruel leader of the Volturi remained, it was like it never existed to begin with.

Marcus and Caius were not mentioned, it appeared that they had been replaced in the time between the confrontation and this event, the image of Aro, a young girl that could be no older than fourteen and a man on his early forties, all with bright red ruby eyes showed the perfect image of leadership, the perfect representation that the vampire world needed to fit with the humans.

In some way Carlisle is content with the result.

And in others he's deeply afraid.

..

Eventually everyone comes back to the house.

It's not that they can avoid it, not for long, everyone would have to go to Vienna, eventually.

Aro had promised that every single vampire would sign the treatie between humans and vampires, their clan and names as a sign of good will. The humans had requested, just to know how many would need the help from the government with blood, something very obvious to Carlisle was that he knew no vampire would resign to stop drinking blood directly from the source, blood bags could only do so much.

Not even Carlisle would wish to stop drinking from the source for a long time, blood tasted better when warm and fresh, the blood bags were something necessary when in trying times.

The more appalled by this new development were his first children, Edward and Rosalie hadn't taken the new well. Edward was horrified by the simple thought of it, and spent his day murmuring about monsters and having no soul. Rosalie had been withdrawn and had not said a single word, her state worrying.

Jasper had simply retired to the woods after feeling the myriad of unstable emotions that filled the house, not wanting to be in the place a second more if he could avoid it. Alice had stuck with Bella in support, practically dismissing her husband's feelings and completely devoting herself to support Bella.

Emmett had (surprisingly) been the one to take the news quite well, doing nothing but shrug and going into the living room to play some game only he knew what was about.

Esme seemed scared, like she wanted to make a run away from the world, but stayed at his side, like some kind of trophy housewife, smiling softly and tenderly.

Carlisle had hated the sight.

And Renesmee, Renesmee had been the worst.

Throwing a tantrum about not being able to see her human friends or Jacob Black again. About having to relocate to a different place, and about having to sign something that would change everything.

No matter how much Carlisle reminded himself that she had been born four years ago, that she was an infant, the logic part of him told otherwise strongly, indeed she was four, but she had the body and mind of an extremely smart eighteen year old. 

He understood more than anyone could, having to give up their diet and principles felt like a violation, but they had been the ones that made the mistake that ocassioned this event to happen, the only thing they could do was accept their new reality and keep going. 

Having to feed from human blood certainly was not easy feat for Carlisle but it was better than condemn all of the vampires (with the only exception of the Denali) to drink animal blood.

It was the only way to pay for their sin.

...

The day had come and Carlisle had not expected the Volturi leaders to be present. Of course, some part of him (the rational and logical) had know that they would be, the other one (the one that was scared and compromised) didn't want such thing to happen.

Among the humans The Volturi blended in with ease, they did not pretend to blink or breathe, but somehow managed to appear just as human as the lawyers, security and the representatives.

The guard stood in their places, close to the humans in order to protect them from the vampires that now filled the room.

"Carlisle." Aro called from the other side of the room with a polite softness to him, somehow that felt thousands of times worse than his usual tone when he was angry.

There was no friendly manner that indicated he and Carlisle were still friends or that they shared some sort of companionship, which was understandable, not only had his clan taken advantage of the relationship between Aro and him, going as far to revel against the authority that kept them safe for years, but had also broken countless laws.

Carlisle got close to him, keeping his distance from the other clans and nomads, not a single one of them looked happy about the situation.

"It's good to see that you have returned to your senses, Carlisle." Greeted the older vampire, smiling.

At his side the girl snickered. "Yeah, like he even had them in the first place."

The other man linked by his elbow to her admonished her, his tone cultured and genteel. "Now darling, that was just rude of you. Our brother told us to be polite."

Despite being treated quite badly, the doctor nodded politely, he could not blame them for being that way with him, the affection in the tone of the older man left very clear that he and Aro were close, and the righteous anger in the girls voice was obviously related to his... Mishap.

"Yes... It took me a while to regain my own standing." He admitted, sounding as small as he felt.

"Very well, my old friend." Told Aro, holding his hand after receiving his nod of approval. "Oh, that is definitely interesting."

Two identical expressions of interest blossomed on the two other leaders, with their head titled curiously. "Brother?"

Aro shook his head, murmuring a 'later' to his siblings before beaming at Carlisle. His sibling nodded curtly and resumed their task to make friend with the humans in the room.

For the rest the meeting Carlisle remained at the side of the vampiric leader, holding hands and having what seemed to be a one-sided conversation with the much older man.

The blonde could feel the attempts made by his children to reach him, the not so subtle way that Jasper tried to influence his emotions (and somehow it just felt like a small breeze), the urging of the others and the (bothersome) tries of Renesmee at pulling his clothes like a toddler.

Never had Carlisle felt more free than in the moments spent with Aro, and he didn't know how to feel about it. It was like being wrapped in safety, love and a warmth that made everything alright, nothing like the comfortable (but dreadful) routine that was the Olympic Clan.

When everyone was exiting the room Carlisle let go of the hand of the older man reluctantly, before he or his family could get close, another hand took his, this time the new leader.

"I believe I haven't introduced myself," she said, moving him in direction to the guard and casting a warning look at his clan. "I am Amelia Volturi, and you my good friend are going to come with me."

There's a danger latent in her words, Carlisle senses are overwhelmed by the want to flight away, somewhere she can not reach, but that is pushed away by something, like a sweeping of autumn leaves.

She's dangerous, he screams in his mind, suddenly too afraid of someone as young as his own granddaughter. 

But she feels like Aro.

...

Turns out, Amelia is quite nice when she's not trying to warn people.

Sure, she's got more bite and fire in her than the depths of Hell, and the viciousness in her eyes does nothing but grow (just like Caius own eyes used to look) At very mention of his clan, but she's nice.

Just like a child.

...

Somehow, Carlisle ends joining the Volturi for a while, between innocent remarks about his 'diet' and questions about how he works as a doctor, he ends up accepting the offer Amelia gives him.

(Even though it didn't sound much as an invite but an order)

His room is still the same, close to Aro and his guards are still Demetri and Alec, it's a familiarity he is relieved to have.

Everything looked the same, clean and organized as he last left it.

"Master Aro told us to leave it like this, he knew you were going to come back some day." Alec's voice sounded from behind him.

At his side Demetri nodded. "Yes, Master Aro was very specific."

Both vampires shared a knowing look, suppressing their smiles while trying to appear stoic, had Carlisle not known that both were pranksters and very lively when in confidence, he would have believed them.

"He wanted you to feel at home."

Yes, this was much better than the tensions in his clan, than the passive aggression that did nothing but grow everyday. Renesmee's birth had separated his family, after the adrenaline of not knowing what would happen to them had passed, the family dynamic had completely collapsed.

Unlike them, Alec and Demetri were true family, even if their last encounter prior this one had been less than optimal, they had formed a bond years prior to him forming his own clan, before everything in his life started to fall.

"Yes, I very much think it was his idea, and it worked wonderfully."

...

In the bedroom belonging to Aro, the three leaders faced eachother, the youngest vampires huddled together, watching expectantly as the oldest of them squirmed like a high school girl.

Damian was the first one to talk, wearing a bored expression. "Are you going to talk or I'm going to have force the words out of your mouth?"

Amelia rolled her eyes half-heartedly. "And you say I'm the impolite one. Great way to make him talk brother."

Aro seemed to come out of his daze, speaking in his usual tone. "I want him to stay."

With a raised eyebrow Amelia nodded, prompting him to keep talking. "Yes, we know that brother. Carlisle Cullen is a very important person in your heart, and I understand your desire."

"And I want him... And I don't care if tearing his family appart is what I have to do to make it happen."

As if awaiting judgment Aro looked at them, his emotions raw in his pale face, his eyes wild with feelings. He did not find what he expected, his sibling looked at him with understanding, not pity.

Damian hummed at the side of his younger sister. "We do not care for his family, we only care for you and him. And from my point of view, he would be better with you."

"You have been denied happines by yourself and by all, it's time for you to enjoy it."


End file.
